On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male
by norielit
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that, indeed, some things are known to all societies. Even alien ones. Disconnected Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... This actually didn't come out quite so well as I'd hoped, but oh well. It's not horrible, and it is amusing. First of three - the second will deal with Prowl meeting Miles for the first time, the second with Jazz and Prowl's reunification.

Title: On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male (01/03)  
Characters: Prowl, Miles, Others Mentioned  
Pairings: JazzxProwl  
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that, indeed, some things are known to all societies.  
Author's Note: The result of two bunnies crashing head-long into each other. One requested 2007-verse Femme!Prowl. The other had Miles first quote in it. I found this... just too amusing.  
Disclaimer: snarks Trust me, if I owned Transformers, these situations would be much more common. But they aren't, so I don't.

* * *

"So, apparently giant alien robots exist and are fighting a war in our backyard. That's... weird. But what I don't get, Prowl, is why you don't want either side to know you're here."

"I am loyal to Optimus Prime and the Autobots, but I simply do not wish to be acknowledged yet." Prowl's voice was striving towards monotone, but there was still something there – frustration? annoyance? confusion?

"That doesn't answer my question." The human pointed out.

"The answer you seek is fairly complex, and would require that I explain a good portion of Cybertronian society."

"I'm sitting inside you. I've been sitting inside you for nearly five hours. I will be sitting inside you for, approximately, the next seventy-two hours. We have the time."

"Very well then. The first practice you need to know of in order to understand the circumstances that led to my current… predicament is called bonding. Bonding is the practice of binding two sparks together in such a way that they are only one spark, split across two bodies. Bonding is the ultimate act of 'love' on our planet, something that is permanent. It is… the most fulfilling act that is possible for a Transformer." The Charger paused, checking that his passenger followed thus far, and continued.

"But there is a huge risk that comes with bonding, though once bonded it doesn't seem so much a risk as a reassurance. Because the two spark's in question are no longer separate, they cannot survive without each other. When one member of a bonded pair dies, the other follows. Approximately four point five seven months ago, my bonded partner died on this planet."

"Oh." The child didn't say anything for a long few minutes, unsure as to whether speaking would be appropriate, but eventually deciding that this really was something he needed to understand completely, and if that meant prodding what might still be a fresh wound… Miles could only hope the other would forgive him, but he rather needed this knowledge. But he could still be tactful, if nothing else. "But you're still here."

"Yes. The death is not always instantaneous – sometimes it is, but for me it wasn't. Rather, I began to go through, to use a human term, total system failure. I would have not have survived had it not been for the fact that – and I know, trust me, I _know_, that this is completely illogical – Jazz came back to life."

"Okay, wait a minute. Jazz is your…" The blonde-haired boy sounded almost startled.

"Bondmate."

"Right. Jazz is your bondmate. He died. You were on the verge of death. And then he came back to life."

"That is correct. It's entirely possible that Jazz is no longer the same person though – or he might not have his memories. I don't know."

Briefly, Miles considered informing Prowl of the fact that his story sounded like the plot of a bad horror movie, but decided that that would be very far from appropriate. "All right. Okay, I… Right. So you don't want to find out what happened?"

"I would very much like to know what happened."

"Then why do you want to _avoid_ the only people who can answer your question?!"

"Well… When I was crashing, a large amount of damage was done to my protoform. Our engineer, Wheeljack, did not have enough materials to rebuild me as I originally was. My current for is not as adept at fighting. It could be dangerous to encounter the Autobots at this point, so I've chosen to remain in hiding until such a time as Wheeljack can restore me."

"So… so you're embarrassed?"

"Of course not. That would be illogical."

"Sorry, Prowl. You're a pretty cool girl, but I somehow doubt everything you do is dictated by logic."

"Male."

"Male?"

"I should be identified as a 'male'."

"Sorry, you seemed like a girl…"

"…Wheeljack only had enough materials to rebuild me as a femme."

Miles wonder how, exactly, he had managed to hook up with the giant, alien robot who _should_ be a male but was, apparently, currently female. Then he realized exactly what that meant.

"Dude, you mean this is all because of your _masculine pride_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Not quite as good as I'd hoped, but oh well. There's now a chance for four chapters rather than three, it'll depend on whether I can fit everything into the third. We'll see. Until then, enjoy this. Or try to, at least.

Title: On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male (02/03(04?))  
Characters: Prowl, Miles  
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that, indeed, some things are known to all societies. Even alien ones.  
Disclaimer: As amusing as my life is thanks to the fandom, I don't own it. Period.

* * *

Miles was used to odd things happening to him. Between himself, his best friend Sam and, recently, his best friend's girlfriend Mikaela, odd things were practically normal. Like the time they had visited the zoo and ended up inside the bat exhibit – inside, as in, in the cage. It wasn't something any of them had been attempting to do, and they had been just as baffled as the animal's caretakers as to how it had happened. And that was just one example.

So Miles was used to odd things happening to him. But, still, this took the cake. Grabbed it and ran off with the cake, in fact. While cackling madly. Because, really, he'd borrowed his parents car and go out to spend the night camping in the forest, and now that car no longer existed. No, while out gathering wood for the campfire, a meteor had crashed into his campsite. And that meteor had destroyed his parents car.

Okay, so that was definitely not normal. But it got worse – the meteor had started moving, folding out until it looked vaguely human shape. Just a lot bigger. And metallic. So, when out camping, a metor had crashed into his parent's car, before transforming into a… robot? Miles did the first thing that occurred to him.

"Ah… Hello. My name is Miles, what's yours?" Alright, so it wasn't the _first_ thing to occur to him, but it was the first _intelligent_ course of action his brain had offered.

Hours later, the two were moving down the interstate, heading towards Mission City – and Miles wondered, vaguely, why the city's name was 'Mission City'. The sign must be hilarious. 'Hello, you are now entering the city of Mission City, pop. etc.' Not that that was really important.

Apparently, the 'autonomous robotic organism' was named Prowl. An Autobot who was at war with the Decepticons. Vaguely, Miles wondered if his friends Camaro was one, it would make sense – the thing was mildly creepy. And he totally didn't buy his friends story about the government giving it too him, though from what Prowl said, and what he suspected, were true, than it might be half-way truthful. Along the lines of 'the government is letting him stay here for fear that he'll blow something up if they protest' at least.

Which was all well and good, Miles could handle his friend keeping something like that a secret. After all, if he was wrong and Sam's car wasn't a robot, than Miles doubted he'd tell his best friend about Prowl. Especially since he wasn't sure Prowl would stay with him – apparently Miles was a bit too random and illogical for him. Figures.

But, hey, it had been _his_ idea to go find the nearest car dealership after realizing that there was no way Prowl could find a decent 'alt-mode' this far into the wilderness. Admittedly, the nearest car dealership had been nearly sixty miles away, on the outskirts of Tranquility. So it had taken them a little while to get there, especially as Prowl had to make quite the effort to not hurt his frail, human body.

Vaguely, Miles wondered why she had chosen a Dodge Charger for her alt-mode, there were plenty of other nice cars there. Then again, the Charger really was one sweet ride. And that was another thing that had surprised Miles – the robot was a she-robot.

One reformatted to the Charger, she had shown him what she looked like. Two huge wings on her back, which he eventually noted were made from his front doors – and another two wings drooping down beside her, ahh, backside – seriously, what do you call that on a robot? What looked vaguely like bright, red horns, shaped into a 'v' on her forehead. And a definite, female shape. Miles wasn't really sure how it was possible for a metallic being to be 'curvy,' but Prowl managed it effortlessly.

Of course, Miles didn't want to be squished. It didn't seem likely, from what the Charger had told him, but still. Caution is best exercised when in the presence of a robot well over twice your height. So he had yet to question her on how, exactly, an alien race could have females. But seriously, she was drawing stares. After all, as he'd already mentioned, the Dodge Charger was absolutely amazing, and the currently dark green color was more than a little… perfect. Not a scratch or a dent. His mind flits back to Sam's Camaro, and decides that it's more than likely that the car is one of these 'Transformers'.

So, he'd gone camping. His parent's car had been smashed by a female, alien robot. Who was currently dragging him halfway across the state because she didn't have a 'holoformer' – whatever that was. And he had a deep suspicion that her race was more than capable of vanity issues.

Just another odd day in his increasingly odd life.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, so, third ficcy of the day. cheers Sam gets to co-star in this one and Miles is about to be introduced to one Reggie Simmons (who totally just randomly popped up from absolutely nowhere.) Oh, and I'm totally falling in love with Miles here.

And thank you so much to all those who have been reviewing. I'm honestly shocked at how popular this has been, and I get this warm, fuzzy feeling when I think of all the support. -hands out s'mores-

Title: On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male (03/05)  
Series: 2007-Movie!verse  
Characters: Miles, Sam, Prowl, Jazz, and a mention of Simmons  
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that, indeed, some things are known to all societies. Even alien ones.  
Author's Note: Yes, it's now officially going to have _five_ chapters. Because I got a lot less into this chapter than I meant to. So, just disregard any statements I made earlier about what the different chapters they were going to be, because the bunny isn't being cooperative. Still, this isn't going to become huge - if I can't fit it in five, I refuse to go past six. Period. is totally in denial  
Disclaimer: As I'm not entirely happy with the muses right now, I can happily state that I don't own them. They are totally somebody else's responsibility.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. It's Miles."

"Really? Shocking – as if anyone else would call me at two in the morning and expect me to still be awake."

"But you are awake."

"That's not the point."

"Dude, that's – Okay, no. I need to talk to you, and I only have so much time, so no trying to distract me." Sam wondered how to avoid 'distracting' Miles when he couldn't even figure out how his friend's mind worked, and then wondered how urgent this call could possibly be considering the amused tone of the blond, but knew better than to ask.

"I swear, if this has anything to do with the lizard in your book bag…"

"Nah, though I still want to know who put it there. But, look, your car-" The other paused for a moment, as though unsure he wanted to continue the sentence. Considering that Bumblebee was off with the other Autobots, as there had been new arrivals the night before, Sam rapidly became very worried.

"My car? What about my car?"

"Look, it's an Autobot isn't it?" On the other end of the line, Miles was wondering what he was ever thinking, because this had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done, not counting the incident with penguins and gazelles at the zoo in fifth grade. His friend had, apparently, been eating at the point that Miles had spoken, for there was an odd choking sound from the other. "Dude? Bro? Sam? Please, man, talk to me here! Don't you dare die, Prowl'll kick my ass if I kill you!!"

When Sam finally managed to speak, it was only one word that was almost wheezing in style. "Prowl?"

"Yeah, Prowl, this really big Autobot who crashed into my parents car and then picked me up to drag me to Mission City after we found her an alternate mode – which is a really, really kick-ass car, for the record, but that really doesn't matter because she's totally avoiding the other Autobots and won't listen to me because she's totally in denial and-"

"Woah, man, slow down! You aren't making any sense."

"I'm not the only one not making sense! You'd think that giant robot's wouldn't have gender issues, but apparently they do or at least that's the only reason I can think of?"

"Okay, okay. So… where are you?"

"I'm out at this truck stop. I… actually don't know the address."

"Miles, that is not going to be helpful."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm kind of running out of ideas here, bro. She won't listen to me!"

"Alright, can you give me, like, five minutes? I'm calling Bee back, he'll be able to get a fix on you." Actually, he'd already called Bumblebee, had the moment the Autobots had been brought up, but it didn't matter.

"Bee? Your cars name is 'Bee?'"

"Actually, his name is Bumblebee. Which leads me to a question… Why do you keep referring to, err…" Aww, geez. He'd forgotten the name. Names really were one of many things he was horrible with – an embarrassment considering how frustrating it was when people got his own name wrong.

"Prowl?"

"Yeah, why do you keep referring to Prowl as a 'she?'"

"Because, Prowl _is_ a she."

"… I didn't even know that was possible."

"That's… Not confidence inspiring man."

"Hey! You cannot expect me to find out everything to there is to find out about an alien culture in such a short amount of time!" And Sam could practically _feel_Miles' raised eyebrow, because if it were Miles, then yes, he already would know a whole lot more than Sam himself did. This was a mixture of the blond's brilliant mind, insatiable curiosity, inherent playfulness, and suffocating paranoia.

"Look, is your friend there yet? 'Cause, ya know, Murphy is sooo waiting to kick our asses, I know it." See? Paranoid. Though Sam did glance out his window, and was relieved to see the Camaro approaching.

"Yeah, he's just about to pull in. Calm do-" And then there was a rumbling boom outside his house. A very familiar boom, that Sam had come to refer to as a sign of 'Ratchet getting drunk off telephone wires.' The loss of power was another sign. Suddenly, Sam wasn't so sure his friend wasn't on to something concerning Murphy's Law.

* * *

Well, that was bad. Miles might have to got all the way to Mission City now, which he honestly didn't want to do, because there were much more entertaining things in life than listening to a logical prick for two-and-a-half more days. Like baking cakes, or making potato soup. Not that he could make potato soup. And the only cake he could bake was the kind with the pre-made mix. But still, it would be much more productive than this. Not to say it wasn't entertaining listening to his current guardian's rationalizations, just that he could only take so much of it, and it would be a while before he could build up the mental defenses needed for dealing with someone like that for three straight days.

And Prowl was probably getting annoyed at his 'wasting time,' but he still needed to use the restroom and get some food – precious, precious food. Apparently Prowl didn't understand that, yes, teenagers really _did_ need to eat a full meal approximately every three hours. Instead, the 'bot insisted that such a thing was unhealthy – bah! What'd she know?

Of course, he didn't exactly have a ton of money on him – he'd been camping, dang it! And all his stuff had still been in the car, so he didn't have any of his supplies either. But his parents had given him more than enough money to take care of gas, and he hadn't used it all on the way up, and he hadn't been willing to leave it in the car – just in case somebody showed up and snooped around the car. Really, he told himself it wasn't going to happen, but hey, why take the risk?

So, for now he'd just have to wonder through the store and try calling Sam again in a couple of minutes. And hope that Prowl wouldn't opt to leave him. Then he noticed this really freaky guy – wearing what looked like military garb – wonder in, almost seeming confused. And, following his Miles!Logic (which was pretty warped, he was more than willing to admit), he went up to say hello. And complement his car, a very nice Pontiac Solstice.

* * *

"…Prowl?"

"…Jazz?"


	4. Chapter 4

-glares- I really don't think I got Jazz down right. -shrugs- Sorry people, but Movie!Jazz? Has got to be one of the most important characters to write, especially when attempting to make a fic, ya know, tasteful. So there's a lot of G1!Jazz mixed in. I also had some trouble getting Simmons' voice down. -face palms- But, hey, I finally got the scene out that was - orginally - supposed to be in part three. So, go read.

Title: On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male (04/05)  
Characters: Miles, Prowl, Jazz, Simmons, Sam  
Pairings: ProwlxJazz  
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that some things are known to all socities. Even alien ones.  
Warnings: er... robot slash? robot genderswapping? miscevious Miles? mentions of unsavory things? allusions to robot sex?  
Disclaimer: -pets Transformers- My mom banned me from having anymore pets, so I don't own them.

* * *

Simmons was really not sure how to take this. The Autobot – the one who came back from the dead, figures – had decided he needed a potty break. Acting upon this utterly random decision, Jazz had pulled over at a truck stop and promptly kicked him out. Unsure of what else to do, he'd wandered into the store, halfway between confused and outraged. Though, with every passing minute he was getting closer to outraged, though that probably had more to do with the teenager – a drug addict, undoubtedly, with hair like that – who was currently rambling at him.

Sometimes he missed life before the aliens. Oh, sure, this was what he – and several generations of his family – had been waiting for their entire lives, but what was the point in dealing with it? Of all the things he had thought would come with the NBE's, an extortionist and a criminal were not included. Nor had he expected them to be able to raise the dead – though he was slightly comforted by the fact that this was the first attempt they'd made at the act. And he certainly hadn't expected himself to be subject to said recently revived alien's unpredictable moods.

In all actuality, it had been proven that only Jazz and Prime – who was 'busy', which what Simmons didn't know, - had the patience to deal with him, leaving the Solstice to deal with the S7 agent all on his lonesome, which explained his 'moods' quite nicely. Nobody could be nice all the time.

And the kid was _still talking_. It'd been, like, ten minutes and Simmons hadn't even responded yet! So of course he was thankful when his phone rang.

* * *

"Yo, Simmons. Time to go." The upbeat tone of the second most standoffish NBE – amongst the Autobots, at least – was fairly disturbing.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I do believe a more appropriate question would be 'What is _right_?'" Okay, that was creepy. He considered responding, but chose instead to glare at his phone with the full and complete knowledge that the other could see him.

"Seriously, man, get out here. Oh, and bring your new friend with ya."

"Oka- Wait, _what_?!"

"The blond kid that's staring at your like you've lost your mind. Prowl's rather insistent on bringing him along. Say's that it'd be rude to ditch him." Prowl? Ditch? _Rude?_ These guys didn't even seem to acknowledge the concept of polite!

* * *

"Sam! Bro!"

"Miles, stop hugging me!"

"But they're was a big robot, and a little human guy who might've been a robot too!" What?

"What? Human robot?" Okay, that was… what?

"Yeah, I talked to him for like fifteen straight minutes and he never even said anything. It was creepy." The blond leaned forward 'slyly' and whispered, "I think he's a spy for gnomes." Okay, this was weird, even for Miles. Had he accidentally taken drugs? It wasn't like him, he took surprisingly good care of his body, but, still…

And then he heard a crash. And then he saw the most recently arrived Autobot shut down, with the ones that didn't rush to catch the other staring at his best – human – friend as though he'd lost his mind. Briefly, Sam considered telling them that Miles had never been quite right, but didn't want to risk another of them crashing. Finally, he came to the realization that Miles had been telling the truth – the latest arrival was distinctly female.

That was when Simmons seemed to realize the same fact, commenting on the fact that he'd not realized that robots would needed sexes. Jazz, who seemed to be the one currently responsible for the green Autobot, smirked and asked him if it hadn't occurred to the humans that they weren't the only race in the world capable of 'sex for pleasure'.

Simmons gaped. Mikaela gaped. Sam gaped. And Miles… Miles cackled, leading Sam to realize that it would probably be in the best interest of everyone to keep the Solstice far, far away from his spastic friend.

* * *

His systems were rebooting, bringing him around to an unfamiliar ceiling. His first response was to panic, millennia of warfare screaming, quite loudly, '_Decepticons!'_, though solid control stopped him from acting on the instinct. Only then he felt the proximity of his bondmate and wondered exactly what was going on. Finally he remembered his harrowing experience with the human – and he still hadn't been able to understand the boy's fascination with bears, considering the danger they posed – and the final remark that caused his battle computer to crash. Quite frankly, it was amazing he'd lasted as long as he had.

Glancing to the side, fully expecting to be in at least a makeshift medbay with a raging Ratchet, he instead found himself in a room, alone excepting for a silent Jazz. Which could be bad or good, depending on the circumstances, and Prowl wasn't sure which it would be this time – he'd never been able to predict Jazz, which probably explained the initial attraction. People, naturally, are attracted to those who they consider 'different'.

"Finally awake, are ya?"

"It would seem so." The silver moved forward to settle on top of his partner, almost casual, despite the fact that his actions were far from innocent.

"Ya know, if it hadn't been so long since I last saw ya, I'd kick ya out for making me wait." Deep, softly spoken words, and it had been far too long since Prowl had last felt the other to even respond under his ministrations. "But it _has_ been too long, so I'm gonna have to punish ya later. For now… I think I'm gonna figure out the differences between this body and your old one." The Charger gasped, and tried to remember why he had ever wanted to stay away.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaand, that's a wrap people. This story if officially _finished. _The universe I've created here, however, is not. There's likely going to be another multi-chaptered story in this universe, and probably a one-shot as well. But those are both a while in coming, so don't wait around.

Title: On The Universal Pride Of Those Identified As Male (05/05)  
Series: 2007-Verse  
Characters: Miles, Prowl, Mikaela, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Lennox, Ironhide; Sam and Epps mentioned.  
Pairings: ProwlxJazz  
Summary: Miles meets Prowl. A very upset Prowl. Who is proving that, indeed, some things are known to all societies. Even alien ones.  
Author's Note: And the number of characters in this fic just keeps growing. Sorry 'bout that, but it's just so much _fun_. Some of this occured to me spur of the moment, like Miles and Prowl. But, ah well. Doesn't matter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. This is probably a good thing for my health - mental health that is.

* * *

Prime was used to dealing with the antics that came with his elite. Even though they could be annoying at times, his troops were still always capable of driving a smile out of him. Listening to the recently arrived Wheeljack collaborate with Ratchet was just proof. Normally it wouldn't be all that interesting, the conversation flooded with techno babble – made all the worse when Perceptor was present, to be sure – but today it was just flat-out amusing.

Because on this day, the two were not conversing on something work related. Well, it was work related, but not really related to the medbay or the lab. No, his Chief Medical Officer and top engineer were discussing the different ways to break the news to Prowl, debating which would upset him the least. And, more importantly, where they would hide until Jazz managed to bring the tactician off his warpath. The two also seemed to be considering helpful threats, bribes, and blackmail as well, sounding distinctly like a certain pair of ever-restless twins.

Mimicking human body language, Optimus leaned back in his chair, crossed his hands behind his head, and _smirked_ in satisfaction.

* * *

Mikaela had never been entirely certain as to her thoughts towards Sam's friend, Miles. In the beginning Miles had been downright hostile, though that had eased over time. In reality the boy seemed cheerful, mischievous, and downright twitchy. Sam had explained at one point that Miles had a tendency towards bad experiences with others – which she eventually realized meant that he got bullied. She had accepted this for the time, but here, watching, and listening, to the laid-back teen rage against _Ironhide _of all mechs, she was seriously questioning his sanity.

The reason for the blond's annoyance? Security. Apparently, he had asked Bumblebee about the security around the Autobot's base, and the Camaro had sent him to Ironhide, who had been charged with protecting the base, i.e., blowing up anything dangerous that came near it. Will Lennox had accompanied the black mech to the base today, and stood smirking beside Mikaela, apparently finding the entire ordeal amusing. Even though Sam had warned them all that Miles was a little 'security conscious', none of them had expected this.

Jazz was sitting on the ground behind them, laughing, with what might have been an amused Prowl beside him. Really, Mikaela wasn't sure how to respond when she had seen the female transformer, though Lennox had commented that Epps might be useful in settling her thoughts, as he had been in a similar situation initially with Jazz. Apparently, Epps had talked to Jazz, telling him that though he had no real protest to the mechs chosen culture, the majority of the brass found it 'rude' – and had been told that was actually the reason behind it. Figured. All in all, this day was turning out weird.

And then it got weirder. _Naturally_.

* * *

"Prowl? We need to talk to you." Ratchet and Wheeljack had just wondered in, Optimus Prime following behind with mirth reflecting in his optics. They glanced at the scene before them, considered commenting, and then realized that it just wasn't worth the effort. Or at least, wouldn't be if the rather confused Ironhide managed to respond, undoubtedly by threatening the human.

"Yes?" And apparently the femme felt no inclination towards moving, content to help support the cackling Jazz.

"Well… It's about your… current predicament." Here Ratchet interrupted his much more tactful friend.

"We can't fix you." In what everyone suddenly realized was on it's way to becoming a normal occurrence, the silence was so clear that the humans could have heard a pin drop – the Cybertronian's hearing was much better than there's, so it wouldn't be hard for them to hear.

"You… can't fix me."

"Well, we can. It'll just take, like… three human years." Wheeljack seemed to be making the attempt to curl into himself underneath his superiors gaze. And slag it if Prime wasn't _giggling_.

"And that's only if we leave you as you are now, without weapons and with very, _very_ thin armor. If we upgrade you so that you can actually defend yourself in dangerous situations it'll double the estimated time frame. But we don't _have_ to do the upgrade." Prowl's gaze hardened at the last sentence, and Jazz seemed to pull himself out of his hysterical fit, which had only gotten worse since the three's entrance. Nope, it didn't seem like the two would accept not upgrading as an option.

"Can I just say that I hate you both right now?" A statement completely uncharacteristic of Prowl, maybe the femme's base programming was beginning to affect his emotion protocols? After all, there was a large difference between a mech's emotion sub-routines and a femme's. And both the medic and the engineer realized that it would just get worse before they managed to fix the Charger.

Such was the life of an Autobot, indeed.


End file.
